


Sail

by busigt_81



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busigt_81/pseuds/busigt_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you should trust your first instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> First off all I don't own theese charachters, just borrowing them and are playing a little with them.  
> I just wanted to post this, it's not very good and those few that reads this I hope you can overlook my bad english.  
> I love Graceland and just had to write something!

Mike sat down by the bar and breathed out as he ordered a beer, it had been a long day with teaching Bello's men how to shoot but now he was at the bar waiting for Briggs.  
The bar was not overly crowded and Mike took a look around as he sipped his beer, smiling as he greeted some girls that Johnny had tried to score when a guy a little further away caught his eyes.

The man was tall, dark haired and deep brown eyes and Mike could feel how the man stared at him, making him a little uncomfortable.

It was strange because the guy was Mike's type and usually he liked to flirt but a small uneasy feeling grew as the man made his way towards him but Mike dismissed it as a left over feeling from being undercover with Bello.

“Hi, I'm Justin.” The man held out a big hand and Mike grabbed it.  
“Hey, I'm Mike.” Mike shook the strong hand and decided that he need a little flirting.  
“Can I buy you a beer, Mike?” Justin let go off Mike's hand with a subtle caress and he stared into Mike's blue eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
“I have been seeing you here a couple off times but saw you in here the other day, you were singing karaoke with a cute girl.” Justin said. “You have a wonderful voice.”

Mike blushed at the praise and he remembered that night, Charlie and Paige had been buying him drink after drink and then dragged him onto the stage.

Luckily Briggs and Johnny hadn't been there but they had laughed at him the day after as Charlie and Paige told them about it.  
Justin moved closer as the kept on talking and flirting but Mike felt the uneasy feeling creep up on him again and moved away, hoping that Briggs would turn up soon.

A scuffle broke out in the back and Mike looked away from Justin but turned back as it was resolved quickly and they kept on talking.  
Mike was on his third beer when he started to feel a little strange, unfocused, for a moment but he heard his name being called out and he was relived to see Briggs making his way towards him.

“Hey Mike!” Briggs smiled as stepped up towards the younger agent and looked between Mike and Justin. “Am I interrupting something?”  
“Nah.” Mike smiled back gratefully. “Me and Justin were just talking.”  
“Yeah, just talking.” Justin said as he looked disappointed and a little bit angry, but he rained it as he looked at Mike. “Maybe we can exchange numbers and get together another time?”

Mike took a deep breath and smiled a small smile as he shook his head.  
“It was nice talking to you Justin but I don't think so. Sorry.”

Justin glared at Mike as he stood up abruptly and with another word he walked away.

“So I was interrupting something?” Briggs looked as Justin walked away and then back at Mike.  
“No, you were saving me.” Mike said as he stood up but his head started to spin and he had to grab the bar so he wouldn't fall on his face.  
“Shit, Mike.” Briggs said as he reached out to steady the younger agent. “How much did you drink?”  
“Just three beers.” Mike said as he tried to stand straight and he felt a little better.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really.” Mike glared at Briggs.  
“Let's get you home. Can you walk?”  
“Yeah I'm okay.” Mike started to walk carefully, Briggs close to him and as they made their way out of the bar Mike's head started to spin real bad, his legs turned to jelly and he stumbled and would have hit the pavement if Briggs hadn't caught him.  
“Easy Mike.” Briggs grabbed the younger agent, laid an arm around Mike's waist and slung Mike's arm over his shoulders. “Hang on, let me help you.”  
“I'm sorry, Briggs.” Mike's speech was a bit slurred and his legs gave out completely.  
“It's okay, kid.” Briggs murmured as he half carried Mike to his car and hauled him up into the car, trying not to think about how light and pliant the kid felt as he manhandled him into the seat.

Hurriedly he closed the door and jumped into the driver seat started the car and started to drive towards Graceland. 

He took a sharp turn and Mike slide towards him, his head bouncing onto the older man's shoulder, making the young man groan.  
“Shit sorry Mike!” Briggs said as he slowed down and lifted his arm so he could hold onto the younger man, trying to ignore the young mans breath on his neck.  
“Can't control my body.” Mike slurred and he sighed as Briggs body heat eased the turmoil in his body. He blushed as the older man held him closer. “I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing.”  
“Why?” Briggs asked as he stopped the car outside the house.  
“I know that you don't like me very much as I screw up most of the time and this is a major screw up.” Mike whispered.  
“Mike...”  
“I mean getting roofied. I if anyone should know that..”  
“What do you mean?” Briggs ducked and tried to get eye contact with Mike but the young man avoided his eyes. “Has this happen before?”  
“Yeah, one time in college.” Mike sighed as he closed his eyes. “What guy get's roofied twice?”  
“It wasn't your fault, Mikey.” Briggs felt anger wash over him as he imagined a defenseless Mike in bed against his will. “It's not your fault that there are creeps out there.”  
“But..”  
“No buts Mike!” Briggs raised his voice making Mike wince so he lowered his voice. “It's not your fault and you don't screw up more than anyone else. Now lets get you inside.”

Briggs noticed that Mike started to shiver and he ran his hands over the younger mans arms noticing the goosebumps.  
“I can't walk.” Mike protested as Briggs somehow got out of the car and then carefully slides the young man out of the car.  
“Then I'll carry you.” Before Mike could protest Briggs lifted him up, one arm under the knees and the other under his back so Mike's lolled against the older mans neck. 

A feeling of protectiveness surged thru him and he was actually a little alarmed at how small and fragile the younger man felt in his arms.  
Then he started walk carefully towards the house and inside. Briggs moved towards the stairs, just readjusting his grip when he heard Mike whisper:  
“Please lay me down on the couch.”  
“You will be more comfortable in your bed, kid.”  
“I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'm to heavy for you to carry me up the stairs.” Mike's voice was low and he really didn't want to spend the night on the couch but at the same time he didn't want Briggs to strain himself.  
“I got news for you, kid.” Briggs took a deep breath as he carefully climbed the stairs. “You aren't that heavy.”

A few minutes later he laid Mike carefully down on the young man's bed, then he stood up and stretched his back and shook his arms, glad for his training in the gym.  
“Are you okay?” Mike asked his eyes half open, he was so tired but at the same time his body felt so strange. He shivered and felt goosebumps raise on his arms and he tried not to whimper as the shivers intensified.  
“Mike?” Briggs knelt beside the bed and laid a hand on Mike's cheek as he heard the whimper and saw the young man shiver.  
“Th- thanks for the help.” Mike stuttered and he had to look away from the older man trying not to lean to much into the hand. “Sssee you tomorrow.”  
“You are not getting rid of me that easily, kid.” Briggs said worry clear on his face. “Are you cold?”

Mike nodded but knew that that the only thing that could easy his shivers would be asking to much off the older man.  
He bit back a whimper when Briggs took his hand away, stood up to grab a blanket to tuck around the younger man.

“Thanks.” Mike stuttered as he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and tried to stop the shivering but he had no control of his body and it kept on shivering.

His eyes flew open and he couldn't hold back the sigh of relief as he felt Briggs warm hand on his face again and he looked into brown eyes.

Understanding what was missing Briggs looked into the pleading blue eyes knowing that Mike would never ask this of him even if he was dying.

“Stupid, stubborn kid.” He smiled as he said it and he climbed into bed and lay down behind Mike and pulled the young man against him, easing the tremblings and the goose bumps as he caressed the young mans arms. “Of course I like you.”


End file.
